


Bittersweet ocean

by erwins_bolotie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Erwins dead, M/M, No proof reading we die like soldiers under Erwins command, Ocean, Ocean time, Short, Short One Shot, yes :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erwins_bolotie/pseuds/erwins_bolotie
Summary: Scouts find the ocean and Levi has some sad angst teen times.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Bittersweet ocean

**Author's Note:**

> this has genuinely no meaning and is just a short thing i wrote when crying for these two :)

The scouts had finally made a breakthrough. They had gotten to the ocean. It was such a beautiful place, unlike anything they had ever seen. Water as far as the eye could see, glimmering in the sunshine. Everyone was delighted. It was a wonderful thing to have found such place.

But nobody realized the Captain staying behind. While everyone elses hearts were filled with joy, he couldn't help but feel a sting of pain. Where everyone else saw a beautiful ocean, he was reminded of something very different.

The same ocean blue eyes of the passed Commander. The ocean blue eyes he had gazed into so many times, and that he had decided to trust. Eyes of a man that could never be replaced in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow you read this. hi!!


End file.
